The First Time
by khal-blaine
Summary: My headcanon of Kurt and Blaine's first time. Bottom!Blaine.


After months of wishing I could write smut, I finally did it. I must thank "The First Time" for the inspiration. This is basically my headcanon of the sex scene. Also, I like bottom!Blaine. I spent an entire week working on this, because it was so hard for me. The more I wrote, the easier it got, but I had to shove a lot of fluff into it to keep myself going. I'd really love some reviews, and constructive criticism would be helpful.

I also feel obliged to say thank you to my dear Paige (imgonnabeastarrshipranger on Tumblr) for being the first person to read it, and for making me post it. LOL. She insists that this fic also be known as "Motherboarding Top!Kurt." (inside jokes ftw.)

Anyway. On to the fluff and smut. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>There are no questions of "Are you sure?" They don't need to ask. If anything is certain for both boys, it's that they are meant to be together, and neither of them would even think to second guess this moment.<p>

They're lying on Blaine's bed, on top of the covers, huddled close together. Blaine's outer shirt and Kurt's vest are already discarded on the floor. Kurt scoots closer, until their noses are touching. Blaine slowly moves his head, and Kurt can't help but hide a smile at the Eskimo kiss. Kurt's hand is resting over his boyfriend's shoulder, and Blaine's hand is gently gripping Kurt's wrist. Blaine can feel Kurt's quick pulse against his fingers. Their faces are so close together that they can hardly keep each other in focus.

Kurt closes his eyes and covers the last few inches between them, pressing their lips together. Kissing is familiar territory, and Blaine eagerly responds. He can feel Kurt smile against his skin as Blaine sucks lightly on his tongue, drawing it into his mouth. Still holding Kurt's wrist, Blaine guides his boyfriend's hand to the back of his neck. Kurt spreads his fingers over Blaine's hot skin. Sweat has already begun beading in his hair in anticipation.

Kurt lifts himself off of the bed for a moment, and Blaine raises his head, struggling to chase his lips. Without a word, Kurt straddles himself across Blaine's abdomen. He looms above him for a moment, drinking in the beautiful sight of Blaine's waiting, parted lips. He pauses too long, and Blaine reaches up to lace a hand through Kurt's hair, gently pulling him back down. Kurt kisses him, open mouthed and with increasing passion. Blaine revels in it, humming contentedly and kissing back just as fiercely. His hands slip under the hem of Kurt's shirt, and he runs them across Kurt's back, sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

Without warning, Kurt lowers his body, pressing their chests together. Kurt detaches himself from Blaine's lips and relocates to the expanse of his neck. Blaine tilts his head back as Kurt goes directly to the spot that they both know makes him squirm in pleasure. Blaine stifles a moan while Kurt expertly works the skin there, sucking, nipping, and licking until Blaine can hardly stand it. Blaine's hands are pressing hard against Kurt's back now.

"GodIloveyousomuch," Blaine stammers, the words running together. As he finishes his statement, another, softer moan manages to escape through his lips, and the sound shoots straight to Kurt's groin, where his pants have started to feel ridiculously restrictive and unnecessary. Kurt rolls his hips down, and both boys hiss at the friction. One of Blaine's hands slip out from under Kurt's shirt and slides toward his waist, wordlessly encouraging Kurt to do it again,_ feelssogood_.

Kurt obliges, and this time Blaine meets him halfway, their erections pressing against each other through a few frustrating layers of clothing. The sensation causes Kurt to suddenly break away from his work of covering the side of Blaine's neck in hickeys. Blaine's fingers are at the hem of Kurt's shirt again, but this time he's tugging at it. Kurt gets the message and sits up; sliding off of Blaine so his boyfriend can get a better angle. Blaine slowly, almost reverently, lifts Kurt's shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor with the rest of their shed garments. Kurt copies the process, removing Blaine's tank.

For a few seconds, they remain still, both struggling to keep their eyes from wandering down to the obvious bulges straining at their zippers. Blaine leans over and presses a kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth.

"I want to do this with you," he whispers.

"I'd never want anyone else," Kurt assures him.

"Kurt," Blaine says, moving to look him in the eyes. His voice is hoarse with want, and his lips are red and puffy from kissing. "I want… I want you to top."

Kurt nods without hesitation. "Okay." He leans over to peck his boyfriend on the lips, and a few seconds later, Kurt's fingers are working to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants. Blaine straightens his legs out, allowing Kurt to pull them completely off. Now only in his boxers, Blaine's erection is obscenely obvious, and he has the urge to blush as he reaches over to remove Kurt's slightly more complicated trousers. It takes a bit longer than his own pair, but soon Kurt's jeans are on the floor.

Blaine tugs at the waistband of Kurt's underwear, unable to stop the slight trembling of his fingers. He would be lying if he claimed that he wasn't nervous, that his heart wasn't pounding in his chest—but rooted even deeper than the anxiety is an overwhelming anticipation and almost excitement, bubbling to the surface as he slips his fingers under the elastic.

Kurt waits, allowing Blaine all the time he needs. Blaine's parents are out of town until tomorrow evening, so they aren't in any hurry. Blaine's hand slides further down Kurt's boxers and he glances up at his boyfriend's face, unsure. Kurt meets his gaze with an encouraging expression that melts into a picture of ridiculous pleasure as Blaine's fingertips brush against Kurt's cock. A soft gasp falls from his lips, and Blaine's jaw nearly drops at the utterly gorgeous sight—Kurt's eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, his mouth slightly ajar.

Courage renewed, Blaine withdraws his hand to hook his fingers back around the waistband. He pulls again, harder this time, and Kurt shifts his position. Blaine works the boxers down Kurt's legs and slips them to the floor. Before he even has a chance to look, Blaine feels Kurt's fingers grabbing at his last article of clothing. Returning the favor, Kurt palms Blaine's erection through the thin fabric, and Blaine struggles to lean forward and kiss him, body electric with arousal. Within moments, his boxers join the rest of their clothing, and finally the boys are completely exposed to one another.

Their eyes wander hungrily, taking in the sight of each other. Kurt would have thought there would be some awkward feeling swirling in his stomach the first time he was completely bare with another boy. But Blaine is not just any boy. He's Kurt's first love—Kurt's true love—and being with him is perfect, whether he's covered in too many layers or nothing at all.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispers. With one look at his face, Kurt can tell that Blaine is not lying, exaggerating, or saying it to be cliché. Blaine's expression is utterly awestruck, his eyes tracing wide paths up and down Kurt's body. Kurt would say the same thing in reply, but he has trouble finding his voice. In fact, as fixated as he is on his boyfriend's flawless form, Kurt can hardly form a coherent thought.

Blaine reaches out with a single hand and presses it to Kurt's chest, sliding it down over his stomach and coming to rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt's skin feels feverish under Blaine's gentle touch, and they move closer, wanting more. Their chests touch, and Blaine leans back against the pillows, pulling Kurt with him. Just as before, Kurt straddles Blaine's abdomen, pressing hot, wet kisses to his eager mouth.

They lose themselves in each other's touch. Blaine's hands explore Kurt's body, as if he's working to memorize each detail. Kurt plants kisses on every inch of exposed skin that he can find. Their cocks brush against each other, both boys moaning at the contact. Blaine bucks his hips upward, desperate for more, and Kurt grinds down. They repeat this motion again and again, gasping. Kurt is shaking when they finally pause to catch their breath. He burrows his head against Blaine's neck, and Blaine slides his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I'm already close," Kurt tells him, "We need to slow down."

Blaine nods, understanding, pressing a kiss to Kurt's sweaty shoulder, "I want you so bad."

Kurt remembers hearing Blaine say these exact words a few days ago. Even when he'd been drunk, hearing Blaine admit that he was desperate to be with Kurt made his world tilt a little. Hearing a sober Blaine repeat the same statement is almost too much to take. His heart swells. They'd been together nearly eight months, but there were still times when Blaine's unconditional love and affection still literally took his breath away.

Wordlessly, Kurt reaches over to Blaine's nightstand and pulls open the top drawer. Quickly, he searches with his fingertips until he finds what he's looking for. He drops the bottle of lube nearby on the bed and moves off of Blaine, who also sits up. Kurt's hands are shaking now, the full impact of what they're about to do finally starting to hit him. He's thrilled and anxious and nervous and horny as fuck, and now he can't hold his hands still enough to open the damn condom wrapper.

A shaky laugh escapes Kurt's mouth at the ridiculous situation, and Blaine grins, meeting his eyes. "Here," he offers, "let me." Kurt sets the inconspicuous foil package in Blaine's outstretched palm. Blaine carefully tears the wrapper open and hands it back.

"Thanks," Kurt can't help but giggle again, and Blaine chuckles softly as he responds, "No problem."

Kurt takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, willing his hands to still. Blaine reaches out momentarily, squeezing Kurt's shoulder as he often does to reassure him. The simple gesture is so familiar, simply reminding Kurt that he's with Blaine. He's with someone who would never judge him or think any less of him. They may be entering new territory tonight, but they were going to do it in the same way they'd done everything—together. That was all that mattered.

Kurt's confidence restored, he lowers the condom down. Carefully, he rolls it down the length of his cock, trying as hard as he can to keep his thoughts from wandering to Ms. Holliday's sex ed demonstration involving a cucumber. Kurt can hear Blaine breathing hard beside him as he watches, eager, but patient. When Kurt is satisfied that the condom is on properly and won't break, he looks back to his boyfriend.

"How do you want to do it?" Kurt asks, surprised at how calm he feels.

"I want to be able to see you," Blaine replies, "I mean, I don't know if my eyes will even stay open, but if they are, I want to be looking at you, not pillows or the headboard…"

"Lay down on your back," Kurt suggests. Blaine obeys, lifting himself up for a few seconds as Kurt grabs a pillow and slides it beneath Blaine's hips, propping his lower body up at a better angle. Kurt settles between Blaine's long legs. They both know how everything is supposed to work, but knowing and doing are such different things…

Focusing on the task at hand, Kurt retrieves the bottle of lube from a few feet away. He pours a generous amount into his hand before turning his gaze downward. Kurt had shamelessly spent a lot of time admiring his boyfriend's physical attributes before. Though his ass, in particular, had earned more of Kurt's attention after Blaine's transfer to McKinley. Without the formless uniform pants of Dalton's dress code, Kurt had definitely learned to appreciate how fine it looked in a pair of tight jeans.

Now seeing it bare before him, perfectly round and waiting, Kurt feels a sudden overwhelming need, but he forces himself to relax. He needs to take his time preparing Blaine, especially now, when everything is new and different. The last thing he wants to do is mess up and ruin this moment. Good or bad, they'd both remember this night for the rest of their lives, and Kurt wants—needs—to make it incredible for the boy he loves so much.

He slicks up the fingers on his right hand and slowly begins to trace circles around Blaine's entrance. Blaine blinks rapidly at the sensation, staring at Kurt with such intensity that it almost appears as if he's looking straight through him to the opposite wall. Kurt is extremely cautious, circling a few times before slipping a fingertip inside for a moment, withdrawing, and repeating the process.

Blaine nods, and Kurt knows he's granting permission for more. The next time he lets his finger in, he pushes it up past the first knuckle and holds it for a few seconds before pulling out again. He only has to repeat this cycle once more before Blaine begins to nod again. Kurt slides up to the second knuckle. They progress quickly, and within minutes, Kurt's index finger is entirely inside.

"Another," Blaine says roughly. For good measure, Kurt slicks his fingers up again before positioning two at Blaine's entrance. Kurt keeps his gaze trained on Blaine's face, watching him closely as he slowly proceeds. Blaine closes his eyes. Every now and again, his face contorts while he adjusts to Kurt's movements, but his expression is never one of discomfort.

Blaine nods again, finding his voice after a moment to say, "One more." Kurt obliges. Blaine meets Kurt's eyes as he feels his boyfriend's fingertips tracing again. There is such affection and care in his expression, Blaine feels sure his heart might explode at any moment. Kurt moves slow, and Blaine takes a deep breath, holding the air in his lungs while three fingers stretch him farther than he'd ever been before. The burning is momentary, and soon Blaine can feel the rest of Kurt's hand nestled against his skin.

Inside, Kurt moves his fingers, and Blaine exhales sharply at the myriad of sensations that result. Concerned, Kurt shoots a glance in his direction. The corner of Blaine's mouth twists into a smile, and Kurt returns it with a soft grin. Finally, Blaine nods his head once more. "Okay."

With a soft squelching sound, Kurt completely removes his fingers. Blaine fights the urge to whimper at the sudden emptiness. He watches as Kurt reaches for the lube again. Kurt squeezes it into his hand, gaze focused downward. Blaine can't see over his raised hips, but he knows Kurt is slicking up his cock. For a moment, he lets himself wonder what it will feel like. He knows now what three of Kurt's fingers are like, but soon his entire length would be inside, stretching and burning and feeling so good. He shivers.

Kurt gently presses his hands against the inside of Blaine's thighs, and Blaine spreads his legs even wider, giving Kurt the space he needs to scoot closer. He feels the tip of something larger than fingers press against his wet entrance. Kurt looks up to meet his gaze.

This is it. This is the moment.

Blaine reaches a hand out, and Kurt takes it without hesitation, lacing their fingers together. "Tell me if you need to stop," Kurt instructs. Blaine nods once and they both pause for a few more seconds before Kurt gradually pushes forward. Immediately, Blaine sucks in a loud breath at the intrusion. Kurt looks down at him, concerned. "It's fine," Blaine assures him, "Just a lot. Keep going."

"God, you're so tight," Kurt remarks a few seconds later. Blaine whimpers in acknowledgement, no longer able to find words. "Relax, baby, relax," Kurt croons, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine lets his head fall back against the pillows, trying to calm his protesting muscles. It aches and burns, but still Blaine feels himself wanting more. He can't explain it, but he'd never get enough of Kurt. An unmeasured amount of time passes, burning and aching. "I'm all the way in," Kurt finally tells him, his voice strained from overwhelming sensation.

Blaine lifts his head to see that Kurt's eyes are nearly glazed over with lust. He feels unexplainably _full_. Every tiny movement that Kurt makes sends Blaine's nerves into overdrive. Suddenly Blaine is hit with resounding realization that Kurt's cock is buried deep inside him. They are as physically connected, as physically one, as it is humanly possible for two individuals to be. The unexplainable fullness is Kurt's cock in his ass. The thought alone causes him moan in pleasure.

"What is it?" Kurt asks, curious at the seemingly random outburst.

"Your cock," Blaine states flatly, "It's inside me. Fuck."

Kurt giggles breathlessly at Blaine's observation, causing his whole body to vibrate slightly with the sensation. Blaine moans again, gripping Kurt's hand even tighter. "You're so tight and hot around me, Blaine," Kurt teases, "You feel so good." Blaine's cock twitches appreciatively at Kurt's compliment.

"Kiss me," Blaine demands. Eager to comply, Kurt leans forward. The movement shifts his lower body, and Blaine keens at the friction as an inch or two is pulled out from the change in angle. Working to reach his boyfriend's lips without moving out too far makes Kurt's progress slow. Impatient, Blaine pushes himself up with one hand. For a few seconds, they situate themselves until Blaine is sitting up, positioned in Kurt's lap. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling himself as close as possible.

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Kurt doesn't have time to reply before Blaine catches his lips in a kiss, so he does his best to respond without words. Their tongues tangle in a wet sort of dance. Blaine's hands are fisted into Kurt's hair, and Kurt's hands are squeezing Blaine's ass. They moan into the kiss, both needing _more more more_. Kurt's biceps flex as he lifts Blaine further off the bed. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders, leaning into him. Kurt's thrusts his hips upward, unable to wait any longer.

A sound escapes Blaine's lips—something between a moan, a gasp, and a garbled phrase of speech. Blaine's lips cease their hungry movement against Kurt's as his jaw falls oddly slack. His eyes are closed, and his head falls heavily into the nook between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt realizes he must have hit Blaine's prostate and a sudden heat of accomplishment and what almost feels like pride wells up in his chest. He did this to Blaine. Kurt was making him fall apart in ecstasy. The knowledge fills his heart and prompts his hips to thrust upward a second time.

Blaine keens again as waves of pleasure shoot through his body. He's shaking now, heat rolling off his skin as he clutches blindly at Kurt's back, hardly able to think. "Lay down," Kurt whispers, tone full of care and dripping with lust. Blaine releases his hold and allows Kurt to lower him back against the pillows once more. The blankets are cool against his burning skin.

Kurt begins to thrust in a rhythmic pattern, hitting _that_ spot more often than not. Blaine is positively overwhelmed, but he manages to force his eyes open a few times to see Kurt looming over him, head back and mouth slightly open. A sheen of sweat covers his pale skin, and his muscles flex as he moves in and out and in again. He is utterly beautiful, the picture of perfection, and again Blaine wonders in the back of his mind how he ever got so damn lucky.

Time is nonexistent. But soon Blaine finds himself forming words again. "Please, please, Kurt, please." He begs again and again, and Kurt gasps for breath as he increases the rhythm of his thrusts. Twisting heat swirling in his abdomen reminds Kurt that once again he's teetering on the edge of orgasm, and the sound of Blaine's begs are nearly enough to undo him completely.

Blaine reaches out and takes his own cock in his hand, pumping in time with Kurt's thrusts. But every time Kurt hits the spot that sends pleasure shooting through his veins, Blaine's hand seems to forget how to function, and the pattern is disrupted. His erection is painfully swollen now, and a groan escapes his lips. Kurt catches on, and before Blaine can begin again, his hand is gently pushed out of the way. Kurt wraps a sure hand around his boyfriend's length, and in an impressive display of multitasking, he proceeds to jerk him off while continuing his tiring movement into Blaine's body.

Blaine's prostate is hit again, and it's simply too much. He gasps once before Kurt's name loudly bursts from his lips as he comes, spilling over Kurt's hand and onto his abdomen. Blaine's hips jerk of their own accord, and within seconds, Kurt follows him into orgasm, releasing a strangled cry.

Blaine feels completely limp and almost weightless with unrestrained pleasure. He can hear Kurt still gasping for breath. When the stars clear out of Blaine's vision, he looks at his boyfriend. Kurt is propping himself up on Blaine's knees, his eyes closed. "Kurt." Even at a whisper, Blaine's voice is hoarse. Several more minutes pass before Kurt looks up to meet Blaine's eyes. Slowly, without a word, he pulls out, and Blaine's breath shakes in his throat. Kurt peels off the used condom and tosses it in the direction of the trashcan, not sure if it actually makes it in.

"I'll be right back," Blaine says. Kurt's head is still spinning, and he hardly registers when Blaine shuffles off the bed with a groan and goes out into the bathroom in the hallway. He hears water running in a sink, and within a minute, Blaine has rejoined him, two damp towels in his hands. With a gentle touch, Blaine presses the towel against Kurt's forehead and flushed cheeks. He wipes it over his neck and shoulder and runs it down his chest. Kurt takes the second towel and returns the favor, taking extra care to remove the sticky cum covering Blaine's abdomen.

In a way, cleaning each other in the aftermath feels almost as intimate as the intercourse itself. They are free to look, both completely comfortable in their nudity as they come down from their bliss. When most of the sweat has been wiped away, they toss the soiled towels to the floor and their eyes meet again. A smile tugs at the corner of Blaine's lips and quickly turns into an unstoppable grin. Kurt mirrors the image with a smile of his own. He laughs, and Blaine thinks it's the most heavenly sound he's ever heard. Kurt's euphoria is positively contagious, and Blaine finds himself chuckling within seconds.

Kurt opens his arms, and Blaine immediately moves into the embrace, squeezing him tight to his chest. They press their foreheads together. As their laughter dies away, they continue to smile, staring unblinkingly into each other's eyes. Blaine tilts his head and moves in for a slow, gentle kiss. Unlike their earlier, passionate lip locks, they now move at a calm pace. Kurt's hand moves to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine leans into the touch while Kurt's thumb tenderly strokes a path over his skin.

They would have been happy to stay forever like that, but as the night wears on, the cold November weather soon leaves a chill in Blaine's second floor bedroom. Bare and stationary, the cold soon causes Kurt to shiver. They both move off the bed for a moment while Blaine pulls back the disheveled comforter and sheet. Wordlessly, they put their boxers back on. Kurt also slips his shirt back over his head, trying to keep the goosebumps at bay. Blaine grabs an extra blanket from a nearby chair for good measure before climbing back onto the mattress.

"Still cold?" he asks. Kurt is standing in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around his torso, waiting patiently for Blaine to finish straightening out the blankets. He nods, and Blaine chuckles, opening his arms wide in an invitation. "Come here."

Kurt doesn't need to be told twice. He scrambles onto the bed and nestles into Blaine's awaiting arms. Blaine reaches down to pull the covers up to their necks as they lay down against the down pillows. Beneath the blankets, he slips a hand under Kurt's shirt and runs it across his back. Kurt snuggles in as close as he can, basking in their conjoined body heat. Their legs twist together, and they're suddenly filled with calm contentment. Several minutes pass in comfortable silence.

"Everything is perfect," Kurt remarks with a yawn.

"You're perfect," Blaine replies.

"_We're _perfect," Kurt corrects, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'm so glad we did this. I'm so glad it was you, Kurt. I've never been happier."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Forever," he adds.

"Forever," Kurt agrees. He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips, and they fall back into silence, blissful exhaustion lulling them to sleep in each other's arms…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and constructive criticism are both welcome and encouraged!<em>


End file.
